


The Mouse That Roared

by taichara



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Cleo's had enough of your mooching, Ranzal.





	The Mouse That Roared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"Cleo --"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, Cleo --"

"I said _no._ "

Drawing herself up -- for all the good it did, since Ranzal could've planted an elbow on her head (again) without effort -- in outraged affront, Cleo stared the big merc down.

Then smacked him across the knuckles with the first mixing spoon that came in reach into the bargain. 

Ranzal yelped in surprise and bounded back a pace; she shook the spoon at him like it was a deadly artefact of arcane power. And maybe it _was_ \--

"If you want sweets, then go into town! Save some of the cookies for everyone else!"


End file.
